rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Noob (Character)
The Noob is a character from Bobtheclumsyman's series, The Noob. Biography Pre Noob Era The Noob was born way before Roblox was fully developed, having to serve as a test subject for a line of cyborgs called Security Systems that would be manufactured and trained to protect Roblox and correct the past, The Noob worked under the name of Security System 21. However due to a corruption spreading through Security System 21's mainframe the Roblox admins feared that the corruption would consume the system and turn it rogue against all life on Roblox and would eventually turn the rest of the systems against them. Having to scrap the line of systems completely and shutdown all manufacturing of Security System technology. Roblox had no choice but to abolish the idea completely and take a different direction. Fearing that the corruption was waiting dormant for the re-activation of Security System 21, Shedletsky ordered a group of scientists to erase the memory of Security System 21 and lower his IQ in order to ensure that no corruption would be able to comeback and replace his robotic parts in case the corruption was elsewhere in his body. Shortly after the Security System was released back into Roblox with no memory of past events with the name of The Noob, although everything went to plan, Shedletsky had his doubts on the success of the operation and made a Destruction Button to deter The Noob if he ever went corrupt. Rebirth Era With no knowledge of his past, The Noob awoke in a house that the Roblox Admins hoped would not cause a relapse or flashback. From there The Noob got on just fine and the memory erase was a huge success. The Noob was himself, a clumsy idiot with no sense making his way through life and got into many hi jinks with Shedletsky and the other admins as they developed frenemy relations with him. The Noob got arrested for playing loud music after midnight and was sentenced to prison for an indefinite amount of time. He fell in love with one of the guards and escaped with her as they went on a Journey to save Roblox from complete destruction. Unfortunately, The Noob lost his first love during the battle to save Roblox. The Noob was in despair for a while after the events of Roblox At War with him going on more adventures to try and forget about crystal. He even went as far as to try and date other women to forget all about her, these two women being Sandra Washkins and Ashley Lays, eventually the mental trauma faded away. True Love Era Trying to get a job, The Noob found himself on another adventure through time and space as he lands on a planet where the entire population works for a company called Slaveco run by an evil version of Builderman. He meets a woman called Susan Maypels as they escape the Slaveco grounds and become fugitives. The Noob learns he can control 6 ancient stones called The Sacred Stones in the dimension and uses the power to stop Builderman once and for all and his universe destroyer from destroying his universe. The Noob and Susan go back to there dimension and live normal lives with each other. Complete Annihilation Era Roblox comes under threat by The Noob's corrupted code that was supposedly erased from The Noob called Corruptix. Learning this Shedletsky tries to stop the code from trying to get a complete hold of Roblox and tries his best to try and find it and eliminate it before it can do anything else. Unfortunately, using smart tactics Corruptix was able to outsmart Shedletsky in every way and tried to persuade The Noob to trust him. Corruptix nearly achieved this and got The Noob to follow him and ditch Susan but however Corruptix was not aware of Shedletsky's Speech that The Noob watched and listened to.This got The Noob to realize what Corruptix truly was and immediately got a flashback to his Security System days as everything started to comeback to him. The Noob killed Shedletsky but was infected by a virus that Corruptix injected into his body when he tried to kill Corruptix. With his health deteriorating The Noob tried to make things right with Susan but found out it was too late as she had moved on and was with somebody else. He eventually went home and laid on his bed as he prepared for his expected death to arrive. The Noob woke up to Susan near his bed as the two made things right and confronted Corruptix who was ready to crash the game. Realizing that he was the only one who could remove the code that Corruptix infected the core with, The Noob sacrifices himself to save Roblox as he infects himself with the code. With the combined strength of the lethal strand of code that Corruptix injected into The Noob and the strand he injected inside the core, The Noob was killed instantaneously. With Corruptix completely destroyed and The Noob dead, everything went back to normal. Roblox sent The Noob off with a big ceremony and renamed him The Hero for defeating the biggest threat to Roblox and sacrificing his life to save the world. Golden Rebirth Era The Noob is brought back to life in Susan's afterlife after physiologically defeating Corruptix who was attempting to infect Susan's afterlife and destroy it to end Susan for good. The Noob and Susan get married inside the afterlife and live an eternal peaceful life for a very long time. Oblivion Era Susan's Afterlife glitches as The Noob falls through a giant hole that there house once was. The Noob awakens in his coffin and finds himself in the ruins of roblox and realizes that he was living in an afterlife all this time and he really did die when he sacrificed his life to save Roblox. Walking through the ruins he meets up with survivor Gordonrox98 who survived the nuclear annihilation of Roblox and fills The Noob in on the civil war that took place after the death of Shedletsky and uprising of Builderman. With the combined strength and a bomb, they try to give time to the survivors and stop the atomworms from hunting them to extinction at a price, The Noob also hunts for the truth to his dark past and learns about his Security System 21 origins. Underestimating the bombs range, The Noob dies again and ends up back in Susans afterlife. The Noob says he doesn't want to live with the fall of roblox on his shoulders and asks Beans to create the machine he saw in reality to go back in time and kill himself to prevent Corruptix, The destruction button, the civil war and Roblox's demise. Susan let's go of The Noob as he goes back in time. The Noob is stopped by Security System 21 but quickly justifies his actions and tries to convince him to correct the future, just like how he was programmed to when he was in reality. Security System 21 hands The Noob his gun as The Noob points it at himself as a baby and pulls the trigger, ultimately causing a butterfly effect that destroys the current universe and creates an alternate timeline where The Noob didn't exist. Appearances The Noob appears in every installment of The Noob (including all movies, episodes and spin offs). Trivia *The Noob is half human and half robot *The Noob's real name is not stated in any of the movies or episodes of the show Category:Character